Was This All For Nothing?
by NosferatuInSpace
Summary: Cat and Jade encounter severe troubles in their relationship shortly after it begins. Will they get through it, or has this all been for nothing? [THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER "SOMETHING" WHICH WAS THE FIRST STORY I EVER WROTE.] Cade.
1. Friend, or enemy?

(Jade's POV)

This is the worst day of my life. Out of everyone I know, I never thought that Cat would be doing this to me. I never thought she would want me out of her life this much.

You know what, why don't I just start from the day I moved in with Cat's family, six months ago.

*Six Months Earlier*

The first time we made love was the same night I moved in, the same day my parents kicked me out. The next morning, we were off to school.

It didn't take long for people to realize what was going on, and it was probably due the obvious PDA.

Surprisingly a lot of people were supportive. I thought Beck would have gone on a slightly homophbobic rampage. Saying how my feelings for Cat are fake, and I'm just trying to make him jealous. However, he just smiled and said he was happy that we were happy. Besides, Beck is sort of a Father figure to Cat. As long as she's happy, and healthy, there's nothing to worry about.

We made our way into our first class, which was Music Theory. Cat and I sat down next to each other, well...that was before Cat told me she wanted to cuddle, to which I said yes. Now she's sitting sideways on my lap with her arms around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. I allowed my head to rest lightly on hers, my left hand rested on her leg, while my right hand was rubbing her arm.

Our teacher walked in, took attendance, but before moving on to the lesson, she made it known that we had a new student joining the class today.

"Oh, great!" I thought to myself. "Another, fucking parasite?!"

Our teacher then asked this new student to introduce himself to which he replied...

"Of course! I'd love to!" He then stood up. I will admit, he did have an exuberant personality. It was very similar to Cat's. Speaking of Cat. I do believe this new boy has my kittens' attention. I don't know if I like him.

His height was shorter than average. Probably about 5'7", he had long wavy blonde hair, down to the middle of his back. His eyes were almost the color of honey, and he spoke with the utmost confidence.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Jasper, Jasper Adams. Seriously, though, no relation to the family, thank god. Anyways I know we're going to get along. I love everybody! So I probably already like you! And I know you're going to love me, 'cause I'm totally amazing!"

He sat down with a huge smile on his face.

Cat turned to me and repeatedly tapped me on my shoulder.

"What do you think of the new guy?"

"I don't like him." I said, honestly.

"Oh. I like him!" Cat said, happily.

"He should die in a hole!" Cat looked me in the eyes and stroked my cheek.

"Honey, are you jealous?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"You're not a very good liar, Jadey."

I just looked away, because she knows that I know she's right.

Later in the day we all went outside, to the Asphalt Café for lunch. It was pretty much the same as every other day, except I was less moody. Cat learned a short time ago that if my anger gets out of control, all she has to do is gently rub my back, and I melt. I turn into a big bowl of cynical, dark jello.

Out of nowhere, Cat stopped.

"Ooh. Sweetie, look!" She said, pointing past Andre who was sitting directly across from us. It was the new kid. He was sitting by himself.

"Who's that?" asked, Andre.

"Some new kid." I said.

"His name is Jasper." Cat explained.

"He looks so lonely, and sad! We should ask him if-"

"No!"

"But, Jadey!"

"Don't you dare give me that look! He's not sitting with us!"

Cat then whispered some "fun" things in my ear.

"Hey, Cat go ask him if he wants to sit with us!" I said.

She then ran off towards his table.

"What did she say to change your mind? Andre asked.

I just gave him a big smirk. He got the point.

Robbie then decided to join our table. He had a black eye.

"Whoa! What happened to you, Rob?" Asked Beck as he sat down shortly after.

"And who did it? I want to thank them." I said with smirk.

"Well, you guys know that lady that was helping me with my comedy?"

We all nodded in response.

"Well, I was beginning to like her, so I tried to kiss her. She said no, so I called her a bitch."

The next thing I knew Robbie was on the ground, holding his jaw. I punched him.

"What the fuck, Jade?! Why?" He yelled as a little blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Because she didn't hit you hard enough!"

He turned to Andre and Beck.

"Guys! A little help?"

"Sorry, man. No can do." Andre said.

"You never call a woman a bitch." I said

"Exactly. Try showing a little respect!" Beck, scolded.

Robbie took off running, and Cat came running back to the table.

"Guys, guess what!"

We waited for her to finish her sentence, but she just stared at us.

"You're not guessing..." Cat said disappointed.

I spoke up. "Cat, baby, just tell us what you're excited about."

"Okay, so that new kid over there, just asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend, and I said yes! I made a new friend. Yay!"

"That's great, Cat. I'm happy you made a new friend." I said

She then sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

Later, as we stood up to go back into school, Beck stopped me.

"Cat loves you." He said.

"I know...wait...what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I saw how you reacted to what Cat said. You said you were happy about it, but I can tell otherwise. You're jealous."

"Jesus Christ, why does everybody think I'm jealous?" Seriously!

"Maybe because you are?"

I gave him my signature death glare. "What?"

"Jade, we were together for almost three years, so I have a pretty good understanding, as to who you are, and some of your quirks, and behaviors. You're a jealous person. But, you don't need to be with Cat. She'll always be faithful to you, and she'll always love you. I know that for a fact. And you know it too, you just don't want to admit to yourself."

He's right. But I can't just assume, even with Cat. I need to make sure she'll never hurt me. The only question is...how?

*Later that evening*

(Nobody's POV)

Cat and Jade were in bed, cuddling and watching RENT. Cat's phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and began reading a text.

Jade looked over at her girlfriend.

She saw that she was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing Cat happy was always a good thing, still...curiosity got the best of her.

(Jade's POV)

"Baby, could you get me a glass of water?" I asked. Being sure to do my impression of Cat's puppy dog eyes. Nobody knows I use this technique, except Cat, of course.

"Of course, honey. Be right back!" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs.

I used this opportunity to check her phone. My heart almost sank. It was the new boy from school. Why the fuck does she have his number? They only talked for five minutes, they can't be friends already!

I opened the conversation.

Jasper: Hey, kitty! What's up?

Cat: Watching a movie with my girlfriend! :) You?

J: Sitting here thinking of you.

C: Really? What, about me, were you thinking?

J: Well, I have. Two tickets. To an Ariana Grande concert tonight. You wanna go?

C: OMG! I love her! Yes, Yes I wanna go! :) :) :)

J: Great! It's at the Staples Center at 7. See ya there!

C: Kay Kay! Bye!

Son of a bitch, I knew it. He's trying to steal Cat away from me!

"Here's your water, Jadey." Cat said as she walked back into the room.

She then turned around, began undressing.

"Whoa! What did I do to deserve this, my kitten?" I asked. All anger now replaced by arousal.

"No, baby. Not now. I have to get ready."

"Oh? Where?"

"Well, if you must know. I'm going Tori's old house."

Now. I'm hurt. She's deliberately lying to me.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. Trina wants me to help her sing better."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

"I will! Bye, honey." She gave me a kiss, then walked out the door.

I picked up my phone, after she left and dialed Beck's number. I got his answering machine.

"Hey, It's Jade. Look, um...I'm coMing over, so make sure the door is unlocked. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. "

I jumped in my car, and drove to Beck's house. I pulled up to the driveway and as soon as I got out of my car, Beck opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Cat's cheating on me."

"Look, Jade, calm down. She would n-"

"I have proof!" I yelled. Probably a bit too loudly.

He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Come in."

I followed him into the RV and closed the door behind me. This would end up being a huge mistake.


	2. A Sneaking Suspicion

(Cat's POV)

I feel so bad for lying to Jade. But she's a very jealous person. I know, it's not her fault, but I also know that if I told her I was hanging out with a guy tonight she would have been really mad at me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I just feel bad." I said.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He's really sweet.

I smiled. "Thank you, but not now. I'm sorry. I just want to go to the concert, and have fun."

"Well, I think you may have more fun than you think. A little birdie told me that he heard through the grapevine that Ariana is going to debut a new song at this concert!"

"OH MY GOD! What kind of bird was it?!"

Jasper just stared at me, looking half confused, half amused...conmused.

"I don't know...a...Sparrow."

I gasped. "Like in the pirates movies!"

"Yeah, if Jack Sparrow was an actual sparrow!" He laughed.

"Oh My God, that would be so funny!" I cheered.

"I would totally go see that movie." Jasper said.

"Me too."

After about a forty five minute ride we were at the Staples Center. There were so many people there!

Just as we were walking in my phone rang.

(Nobody's POV)

Cat answered her phone with a cheerful hello. However, her joy would quickly dissolve into sadness and fear. She ran over to her new friend, tugged on his shirt, and promptly told him that they needed to leave right then and there. Jade...needed help.

Cat lost count as to how many times she called Jade's phone. Every time she called, she left a message. Gradually, she began to sound more and more desperate.

She tried to call again, but by this time Jasper had pulled up alongside Beck's RV. Cop cars, and ambulances were parked outside of his parent's house.

Looking to her right, she saw Jade sprawled out on a gernie, with a mask pumping air in to her lungs.

Cat, now in a fit of hysteria, ran over to her.

"Jade! Jade! No!"

"Miss, please stand back." a paramedic said.

"No, I need to know if she's okay!"

The paramedic allowed her to ride in the ambulance.

She attempted to cuddle with Jade, rub her head, and kiss her cheek, anything to make Jade and herself feel better. However any time she tried, the paramedics got in her way, and performed tests on Jade.

One of the paramedics sat down next to Cat.

"Hi, I'm Dustin. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about Ms. West. Would you mind.?"

"Is Jadey okay?" Cat asked in desperation.

"She'll be fine. Her pulse is returning to normal."

"Thank you." Cat said "What are the questions?"

"First off, What's your name?"

"Cat Valentine."

"Your age?"

"Eighteen."

"Okay. And what is your relation to miss West?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Dustin lokked at Cat with a sympathetic look, and nodded his head in understanding.

"She's going to perfectly fine, miss Valentine. We'll make sure of it. Besides, she looks like a strong woman. She'll pull through." Dustin said with a friendly smile.

Cat smiled back and looked over at Jade, only to see her staring back at her.

Cat leaped up from her seat and attacked Jade with barrage of hugs and kisses before resting her head on Jade's stomach.

"I'm so glad you're okay, my love." Cat said softly as she stroked Jade's hair.

Jade began to cry.

"Jade! What's wrong?"

Jade looked back at her and smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

The ambulance pulled up to the Emergency section of the local hospital. Cat wasn't allowed to see Jade until they got her situated, and were able to accurately assess her vitals.

Cat was sitting in the waiting room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up she gasped and felt frightened.

"Hi, Cat."

"Tori?!"

"It's okay, Cat. I'm not here to do anything. I know that what I did was wrong, and I could never make it up to you. I heard what happened to Jade and I j-"

"Wait! You know what happened to Jade?"

"Yeah. You don't?"

"No. Tell me!"

*Earlier at Beck's RV*

(Jade's POV)

"So, what makes you think that Cat is cheating on you?" Beck asked as he sat down next me on the couch.

"She met this guy at school, and now she's at a concert with him."

Beck looked at me with amusement.

"That? That's your reason?" Beck started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, asshole! This is serious!"

"Jade, she's just friends with this guy. I'm sure it's fine."

"But, she lied to me! I read her text, so I know where she's going but when I asked her where she was off to, she told me she was going to Tori's house."

"Do you think...maybe she lied so you wouldn't get jealous?"

"Regardless, she still lied to me. I thought I could trust her."

"Really, Jade? You read through her text! And, you're sitting here talking about trust? Really? You're acting crazy."

"I'm not crazy, Beck!"

"Look, I-"

I looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He was looking out the window of his RV.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Be quiet. I think someone is in my parents house. "

He then sat up, walked to the back, and picked up a baseball bat.

"Stay here. Do not. Make. A sound."

"Are you high?! I'm going with you!"

"No you're not! I'll handle this!"

"You're not going in there alone, Beck! Why won't you let me help?!"

"Because, I love you!"

"What?!"

"I love you, Jade. Look, I realize that we're not together anymore. I know that you love Cat now, and I'm fine with that, I swear. But we do have a long history between us. I'm lucky to still have you as a friend, Jade. No matter what, I'll always love you."

I walked over to Beck and gave him a hug. Truth be told, I'm glad we're still friends too. And, I love him too.

"Look, just let me go in there with you. I can hold my own. You know this. Besides, I have my extra sharp scissors." I emphasized the word "extra" as I pulled them out of my boot.

"Fine...just...call my name if you need help, okay?"

"Yeah."

Beck turned around and opened the door. What happened next, sent me into shock. I heard a gunshot. Then, Beck fell to the floor.

"Beck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around my waist. Someone threw me to the floor.

"Well, well, well. Look at this fine piece of ass, right here." The man spoke with a southern accent. He was of an average build, and a little taller than Beck.

"Please, don't!" I yelled as tears flooded my face.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be gentle." He said. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a mask, but I could only assume he said this with an evil grin.

He bent down towards my head and I could hear him sniffing my hair.

I didn't know what to do, until I realised, I still had my scissors in my hand. But, I wanted to have a little fun of my own, first.

Using my acting skills I was able to calm my breathing and stop myself from crying.

This man obviously curious as to why I wasn't still begging for him not to do this. Stopped and turned his head to look at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Fuck me." I said blatantly.

I could see through his mask, his eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Honestly, I've always fantasized about this."

"You are one crazy bitch."

"You have no idea." Now that I've caught him off guard and stalled him, I take this opportunity to grip my scissors as tight as I can.

With one quick motion, I jam them in to his gut. He let a blood curdling scream, and as he stood up, he pulled the scissors out of his stomach and raised them above his head.

I looked behind him and saw Beck holding his chest with one hand to stop the bullet wound from bleeding any more, and holding the bat with his other hand.

"Do it, motherfucker!" I screamed.

As he prepared to, I'm assuming murder me with my own weapon of choice, I heard a loud crack as Beck hit him over the head with the bat so hard, that it broke in two.

The man fell forward on top of me, incedentily stabbing me, right in the heart.

The world became blurry, dark, and faded. I couldn't distinguish one sound from another. Everything was muffled.

I remember Beck trying to keep keep me alive, by performing CPR. I remember lights, just a bunch of lights. And Cat. I remember Cat. I was awake briefly in the ambulance, but at least I got to talk to her, for a little bit.

And, then...everything went black again.

*Back at the hospital*

(Nobody's POV)

After Tori explained everything that she heard, Cat was a mess. She didn't how people could be that cruel. What's worse is that Jade was the victim. Beck was injured too, but his injuries weren't as bad as Jade's.

Cat stood up and walked over to the nurse's station.

"I want to see Jade."

"Jade who?

"West! Jade West! I need to see her!

Cat said as tears cascaded down her face.

"Are you family?"

"No, bu-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Only family is allowed to see miss West."

"But she's my girlfriend! Please! Let me see her! Please!"

The nurse then called a doctor over. He whispered in her ear, explaining the situation.

The Doctor looked at Cat.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kulten. What is your name?"

"Cat. Can I see Jade now? Please?"

"Of course you can. Follow me."

"Cat followed Dr. Kulten down a few halls before reaching a door with a sign that said BED 13A: West.

"She's okay right?" Cat asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now, but you're more than welcome to sit in there with her."

Cat smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome! If you need anything, go to the front desk, and ask for me, and I'll get here as soon as I can."

"Okay. Thanks." Cat said with a smile.

"No problem." The Doctor said, as she walked away.

As Cat walked in she saw Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Jasper sitting all around the room.

"How did you guys get in here? I thought only family was allowed."

All of them raised their hand and all at once they said...

"Brother!"

Cat smiled and shook her head as she sat down next to Jade's bed and waited for her to wake up.

Beck stood up, and walked over to Jasper. He whispered something and pointed towards the door.

"Ummm, yeah! Sure!" Jasper said.

"Huh?" Cat asked.

"Beck and I just going to be outside the door for a minute."

As they shut the door behind them, Beck spoke up.

"Okay, Jasper. Let me ask you a question. What are your intentions with Cat?"

"Uhhhh...what intentions?"

"Well, you do know that her and Jade are together, right? I mean, you have no chance with her."

Jasper starting laughing hysterically.

"Did I miss something?" Beck asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah you did!" Jasper said. "Dude! I'm gay!"

Beck just stared at Jasper before completely realizing what he just said.

"Oh my god. I'm so stupid." Beck said before letting out a chuckle.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to be with Cat."

"No, it's fine!"

"Okay. Well I'm glad we got this sorted out." Beck said as he held his hand out for Jasper to shake, to which he accepted.

"Oh by the way...when Jade wakes up...you might want to explain this to her as well."

"Will do, Mr. Magoo!"

Beck put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You know what...you're going to fit in with everybody, perfectly. There's room in the group for one more. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it. Yes, I will!"

They both walked back in to the room to see Cat stroking Jade's hair, and everyone else, asleep.


	3. Don't Leave Me!

(Nobody's POV)

It had been several hours since everyone arrived at the hospital to see Jade. Beck had offered a few times to drive Cat home so she could sleep and each time she refused. Jasper had already left, and Andre and Robbie went to the cafeteria to get coffee...a lot of coffee.

Cat was sitting on one side of Jade's bed, holding her hand. Beck stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's hope the guys come back real soon. I could use some coffee."

Cat looked over at her friend.

"Beck, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kiddo."

"Have you ever lied to Jade, but for a good reason?"

"Cat, no reason is ever a good reason to lie. No matter what your intentions are. And especially not to Jade."

Cat sighed. "Okay."

"Can I ask you a question" Beck asked.

Cat nodded. Beck sat down next to Cat.

"Do you like, Jasper?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean...in the same way you like Jade."

Cat thought for a moment before realizing what he meant. Her eyes grew wide as it finally hit her.

"Oh! No! I love Jade. And only Jade! Besides, Jasper is gay."

"Oh, fuck my life!" Beck and Cat both turned to see a groggy Jade with her hand over face.

"Jade!" Beck and Cat yelled in unison.

"Christ! Not so loud!" She said.

"Sorry. We're just glad to see you're finally awake." Beck said.

"How long have I been out?" Jade asked.

"Eight hours." Cat told her.

"Ugh! I need coffee." Jade said.

Beck spoke up.

"You're in luck. Andre and Robbie should be back any se- and here they are."

"Alright who woke the evil Queen from her slumber?!" Andre said jokingly.

Beck and Robbie laughed, Cat shook her head, and Jade gave him the finger.

"Will somebody just give me some fucking coffee?!" Jade said.

Cat took one from Andre and handed it to Jade.

"Here you go, sweetie."

Jade took a sip, and instantly started to feel better.

*One hour later*

Cat and Jade are on the hospital bed. Cat, cuddled up to the woman she loves, clinging to her as if she was afraid to ever let her go.

Jade had her eyes closed. She was rubbing Cat's back when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Cat."

Cat, still clinging to Jade looked up at her, highly confused.

"For what, baby?"

"I thought you were cheating on me with Jasper. But, then I heard you and Beck talking earlier. I heard what you said. And now I feel stupid. I'm sorry."

Cat smiled, leaned up and gave Jade, a kiss on the cheek.

"We can talk about it later, okay honey? Just rest."

"Okay."

A few minutes went by before Jade spoke once more.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, baby." Cat said lovingly as she placed a long and romantic kiss on Jade's lips.

They continued this until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned to see a doctor standing at the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" Jade said with attitude.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that you are free to go, Miss West. I wrote you a prescription for a topical cream. You need to apply it to the wound twice a day, and be sure to change your gause twice a day, as well. Otherwise...you risk infection."

Jade took the paperwork from the doctor.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Here's my card, be sure to call me if there are complications of any kind or you have any questions."

The doctor turned around and began walking towards the door until he felt something tug on his shirt.

He turned around to see Cat standing before him.

"Yes?"

Cat lunged forward and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thank you for taking care of my Jadey."

The doctor looked down, slightly amused, but smiled none the less.

"You're very welcome miss..."

"Valentine. Cat Valentine." Cat stuck her hand out for the doctor to shake to which he did.

"Well Miss Valentine, it was the pleasure of myself and all the doctors in this hospital to take care of Miss West."

"Well, Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem. Take care."

The doctor walked out, leaving Cat and Jade to get everything together so they could get out of the hospital and go home.

Cat drove home and surprisingly, Jade was more than okay with it. Cat didn't have her liscence yet, but Jade trusted her. Plus Jade told her that as long as she was the passenger, she had control of the radio.

As soon as they walked in through the door, Jade and Cat were assisted by Cat's mother. They helped her walk through the house while her Father set up pillows on the couch and foot rest.

Jade sat down and Cat's Father put her feet on the Ottoman.

"Why are you guys doing this? I'm perfectly fine." Jade said as she started to stand up. However, Cat walked over to her and gently guided her back down.

"No, no. You are going to sit, and relax, and get better." Cat said in a caring, motherly tone.

"I'm still capable of doing shit for myself. I always have been, I always will be and no one can tell me any different!"

Cat began to cry.

"I just wanted to help you get better." Cat said as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Jade sighed in defeat and sat back down.

Cat's mother sat down next to her.

"Jade, I know you didn't grow up in the best house, or with the best parents, so you're probably not used to this. Am I right?"

"Look, Mrs. Valentine...I appreciate it. I do, but I don't know...I've always...taken care of myself. And now you guys are trying to take care of me and it's...I guess...weird."

"I understand. I'll tell you what...if you would feel more comfortable doing this yourself; that's not a problem, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you. We've known you for so long, and now you're in a relationship with our daughter, whom has been your best friend for years! We love you, and that will never change."

Cat's mother was in tears at this moment.

Jade knew, everything she said was the truth, but she was still so...Jaded.

She gave Cat's mom a hug and went upstairs to check on Cat.

She opened the door to Cat's room slowly and found her girlfriend standing right in front of her.

Cat latched on to Jade and began to cry again.

Jade, obviously worried hugged her back, immediately. Jade spent a half hour trying to soothe Cat. When she finally stopped crying, Jade looked down at Cat.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you down there by your self, and I'm sorry for making you mad." Cat clinged tighter to Jade yet again and this time, Jade wanted to know why, Cat was literally being clingy.

"I'm not mad, my kitten."

Cat smiled. She loved it when Jade called her "Kitten." She was proud to be Jade's kitten.

"You're not?"

"Of course not, baby. I can't stay mad at you. Besides, I should apologize for yelling at you. I'm sorry, kitten."

Jade kissed Cat's forehead softly, then her left cheek, and then her right, then her nose, and finally her lips.

Cat let out a content sigh and cuddled up to Jade, nuzzling her neck in the process.

"Cat, not that I mind, `cause I don't, but why have you been trying to get so close to me lately?"

Cat looked in to Jade's eyes.

"Because I love you more than anyone, and anything. And after last night, I realized that I can't live without you. I need you Jade. I need you in my life. Please don't leave me."

Jade, on the verge of tears kissed Cat with all the passion and love she could muster. She looked at Cat and realized, she felt the same way.

"Never." she said.

They fell asleep, holding one another in their arms and refusing to let go the entire night.


	4. Date Night

(Nobody's POV)

"...and then the giraffe offered me some tea, but when I looked in the cup it was actually orange juice! How weird is that?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Definitely weird." Jade said. She wasn't really paying attention to Cat. She was too focused on her phone.

"Jadey? Are listening to me?"

"Yeah. Lemonade, right."

"No! It was orange juice! Why aren't you listening to me?"

Jade shut off her phone and looked at Cat.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I'm just doing some planning."

"For what?"

"Well, it won't be long until school ends, so I'm trying to figure out what college I want to apply for. Plus I need to find an apartment, and a job."

"Honey, school doesn't end for another five months. You have plenty of time."

Jade knew she was right. Besides, she has Cat. She shouldn't have to worry.

Jade kissed Cat's cheek, grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch.

"C'mon, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a minute.

Jade took Cat to see her Nona, whom they had not told they were together. She was supportive, and only wished the best for the both of them.

Afterwards Jade decided it was about time that they went out on an official date.

They went to a small Italian restaurant. There were no booths, only tables. Some with two chairs and some with four. They we're draped in silk table cloths. The colors being Green, white, and red to represent the Italian flag.

Jade slipped the waiter an extra fifty dollars to take a table with a red cloth and bring it outside to the patio, and put a single lit candle in the middle.

Halfway through the date, Jade reached into her purse and pulled out a single flower. A Red rose. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt just how incredibly cliché this was, but she didn't care. She told Cat, that the only reason she got red rose, specifically was because it remind her of Cat's hair.

Cat had a surprise for Jade as well. She told Jade to close her eyes and hold out her hands. Seconds later, Jade felt something light in weight touch the palm of her hand.

She opened her piercing blue eyes, and stared at the Black Rose in front of her. She stuck the stem of the Rose between her teeth. She walked over to Cat, bowed her head, and held out her hand, asking Cat to dance, to which she accepted and they could have danced until the sun came up, if weren't for the restaurant closing.

It was the happiest day of their lives...so far.

* * *

Obviously this is a very VERY short chapter. I have a lot going on in my life right now and I didn't know how long it was going to be until I could add more to this chapter, and I didn't want to leave it alone for too long. Bear with me. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise.


	5. Too Much, Gives You A Rush

(Jade's POV)

Words can't describe how much fun last night was. It was one of those rare times when I decide to let guard down, and reveal my vulnerable side.

Of course, not many people believe that I have one, but it's true.

I never let guard down this much. Not even with Beck. In other words...Cat is very special to me. I don't ever want to be with anyone else.

(Nobody's POV)

Jade woke up that morning to an empty bed.

Assuming that Cat must've been somewhere else in the house she went back to sleep, hugging Cat's pillow as tight as she could.

She was awoken only a few minutes later, by Cat who was holding a cup of coffee for Jade.

"Babe, you made me coffee?!"

"Yep yep!" Cat said with a huge smile on her face.

Jade took a sip, and was pleasantly surprised. Cat made her coffee exactly how she likes it.

"Do you like it?" Cat asked.

Jade took her girlfriend's hand and gently pulled her down to the bed.

She kissed her slowly and passionately, stopping only to say...

"I love it."

Cat couldn't help but giggle.

But, then a realization hit her. She had always tasted coffee when she kissed Jade. However, she had never actually had a cup for herself.

Wondering what it would taste like, she asked Jade if she could try a sip.

When Jade agreed, Cat quickly grabbed the cup and took a sip.

She didn't like it.

"Oh My God! It's so bitter!" Cat said.

"Have you tried it with cream and sugar?" Jade asked.

"No. Why?"

"Maybe you should try it with cream and sugar!" Jade said.

Cat's face lit up as she gasped.

"What if I put cream and sugar in it?! Maybe it'll taste better?!" Cat said.

"Wow! I wish I thought of that!" Jade said sarcastically.

Cat kissed Jade's forehead.

"Awww. It's okay, honey."

"Okay! You go fix your coffee and I'll take a shower."

"Kay Kay!" Cat yelled as she ran downstairs.

"Oh my god." Jade thought, as she shook her head in disbelief, and amusement at her girlfriend's behavior.

About ten minutes had gone by and Jade stepped out of the shower.

She was not prepared for what she would encounter.

As she walked in to the kitchen to get more coffee, she saw sugar all over the floor and an empty carton of half & half on the counter.

"Ugh! Cat!" she yelled. No answer.

"Cat!" She tried again. Still no answer.

Jade, now worried, put her boots on and grabbed her keys.

As she was slowly driving down the street, she saw someone she...unfortunately recognized.

She pulled up to the curb, and got out of her car.

"Sinjin!"

He turned around, and the look of terror on his face was priceless.

"AARRGH!" He screamed.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please!" Sinjin pleaded.

"Jesus, Sinjin! Stand up, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're not?"

"Do I have a reason to?" Jade asked with venom in her voice.

Sinjin thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of."

Jade shook her head.

"Look, have you seen Cat anywhere?"

"If I tell you will you go out with me?"

Jade didn't say a word. She just marched over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him up against a tree.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll cut off something very valuable to you!"

Sinjin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he pointed behind Jade.

Jade turned around to see Cat running back to her house. Jade had only driven about ten yards, so she could see Cat holding at least six bags around her arms.

She shoved Sinjin against the tree once more for good measure. She got in her car, did a U-turn and headed back home.

She opened the front door and saw Cat jumping up and down, while going through the bags, and repeating the word "coffee" over and over and over again.

Jade was a little concerned. She walked over to Cat, and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

Cat screamed in shock, but calmed down when she realized who it was.

"Jadey! Jadey, Jadey, Jadey! I'm making coffee! Do you want some coffee?! I'm making some, if you want it! I'm putting sugar in it! It tastes really good with sugar! My mom never lets me have this much sugar, but I don't know why, 'cause it's great, great, great! I love sugar! and I-"

"Cat..."

"Ooh! We could make a sugar castle! We could make it out of coffee, and sugar, sugar, extra sugar!"

"Cat!"

"Whaty, what what what?!"

"You need...to calm...down."

"I can't calm down, nope nope nope!"

"Okay. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you can be free to unleash your energy!"

"Yaaaaaaayyyy!"

After three hours, Cat was finally starting to crash. She played every single game at the Gorilla Club. She won every game, too. And at one point, she even jumped on the Gorilla's back, and kept screaming "Giddy up!"

She was now sitting in the passenger seat of Jade's car. She was curled up in the fetal position.

"Jade! My tummy hurts!" She cried.

"I know, baby. But that's what happens when you consume that much sugar."

"What do I do? It hurts!"

"Here. Take these."

Jade handed her two Alkaseltzer tablets, and a bottle of water.

"Take small sips." Jade advised.

They pulled up in to the driveway about twenty minutes later. Jade decided to carry Cat inside and lay her down on the couch.

"It's gonna be a while before you have coffee again, huh?"

Cat nodded.

The two of them spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching movies, until both of them fell asleep.

*The following morning*

Jade walked into school, holding Cat's hand in her left, and a cup of coffee in her right. Cat still wasn't feeling well.

Beck walked up to the couple with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys!" He said.

"Hey." Jade said. Cat, meanwhile, didn't say anything. She was resting her head on Jade's arm.

"Umm is Cat okay?" Beck asked.

Jade looked down at her girlfriend. She honestly felt bad for Cat. There was really nothing she could do to make her feel better.

"Does she look okay?" Jade said in annoyance.

"She looks tired. Hey, Cat...if you want, I can buy you a coffee." Beck offered as he pulled out his wallet.

"Nooooo!" Cat groaned as she walked away.

"I didn't mean to insult her." Beck said.

Jade shook her head.

As she made her way to her locker, Beck followed.

"Quick question." He said.

"Why?!"

"I know. Did, umm...did you...threaten to cut off Sinjin's balls, yesterday?" Beck asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"No." Jade said.

"Whoo! Okay."

"I was vague, but my intentions were to cut off his dick. Though, I highly doubt he has one." Jade said with a smirk.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go somewhere else now." Beck said, as he sort of ran away.

Just then, Cat came walking over.

"Hey, babe! Are you ready for class?" Jade asked.

Cat shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital."

Cat and Jade waited at least two hours for all the rest results to come back. And when they finally did. Jade wasn't happy.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jade shouted.

"Miss West, it's very common for-"

"No. No." Jade said as she helped Cat gather her things.

As they got in the car Cat started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Jadey!"

"Cat...it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at those doctors! Medical professionals, my ass! Two hours, they make us wait, just to tell us it was a fucking gas bubble!"

"I feel better." Cat said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Jade said, honestly.

"Can we get Ice cream?" Cat asked.

"Sure, you can try Coffee Ice Cream" Jade ssaid, sarcastically.

"That's mean, Jade." Cat said, crossing her arms.


	6. Loony Bin

(Jade's POV)

I sat on my bed watching some YouTube videos. It was a collection of short horror films. Some of them weren't too bad. The quality was good, the dialogue was well written, and both the practical and special effects were actually pretty good. Then there were others that made me roll my eyes at how stupid, and predictable they were.

As I began watching the third video, Cat walked in. She didn't look too happy.

"Jade, we need to talk." She said in a low voice.

I immediately shut off my phone and gave her my full attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I was just downstairs talking with my parents and they told me that they were going to be going away for a little bit."

"Oh. Okay. So...we can have the house to ourselves. That's a good thing. Right?"

"Well, they don't want us to be alone, so they're calling someone to come over and watch us while they're away."

"What?! We're eighteen! We don't need to be babysat!"

"What are we going to do, Jade?"

I thought for a moment.

"When are they leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight." t

"Shit."

I sat there on the bed, contemplating the possible options, until...

"I got it!" I yelled

"What?! What do you have?!" Cat said excitedly.

"I'll rent us a motel room. "

"But, I heard Motels are nasty." Cat said in a worried tone of voice.

"Do you want to stay here, and be babysat by someone? "

Cat sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Look, Babe. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay. So let's start packing!"

"What do I pack?"

"All of it."

We began packing as quickly as we could. Cat wanted to take all of her stuffed animals but I told her she could only bring one. She fought me on it, until we settled on all of them. Cat can be...very...persuasive.

After we got everything packed we went downstairs. Cat's parents were all packed and ready to go. And standing next to them was...someone. I don't know who the hell she was.

"Hey, Cat!" This woman said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"It's my cousin. Hi Mandy." Cat said, trying her best to sound happy but I could tell otherwise.

"Look what I got! It's a coloring book!" Mandy said in the most demeaning manner. She was literally talking to Cat like she was a child! What the fuck?!

"Look, sweetie...it's got unicorns and fairies, and all kinds of pretty stuff!"

"Yay!" Cat said with enthusiasm. The only problem is I can't tell if her excitement is genuine or if it's put on.

I stood there in disbelief as Cat's parent's allowed Cat's cousin to treat her like a child.

As they walked out the door, Mandy turned around, but...something was different.

"Alright listen up you little shits, I'm the eldest here, therefore I'm in charge! You do what I say, or there will be consequences. Understand? "

One look at Cat, and I knew she didn't feel comfortable in the least bit.

I turned to Mandy, charged up to her, grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her against the wall. Huh. This is starting to become a thing for me.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. We're not staying here."

"You-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me." I growled as I pushed her again.

"I refuse to let you control Cat. And if you ever treat her as anything less than a goddess from now on, I swear I will tear you apart! Do you understand me?"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. In fact...here's a little example." I then pulled her towards the door, and tossed her outside like the trash she is.

"You're psychotic! " She yelled at me as she turned around.

"Damn right!" And with that, I slammed the door shut.

I turned to Cat and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" I asked knowing full well what she was about to do.

She ran over to me, wrapped me in a tight hug, and hit me with a barrage of kisses, all the while saying "Thank you" repeatedly.

"Umm...n-n-no...no problem." Fuck! Did I just stutter?!

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm...are you an option?" I asked with a smirk.

Cat gasped and slapped my arm.

"I'm not a what. I'm a who. Like the Who's from Whoville! And yes I am. But not now. I was thinking we could hang out with some friends. We could go to Nozu!"

"Sounds good. I'll make some calls. But first, we still need to unpack our things."

We finished unpacking, got in my car and headed to Nozu. Upon entering we were greeted by Beck, Andre, and...Jasper?

"Jasper!" Cat yelled as she ran towards him.

"There's my Kitty Cat!" He shouted as he embraced her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you called! The last time I saw you was in the hospital." Jasper said.

"I know, it's so good to see you. Oh...here." Cat reached in to her pocket book and pulled out seventy five dollars.

"What's this for?" Jasper asked.

"For the Ariana Grande concert. I'm paying you back for my ticket."

Jasper shook his head, and gently pushed Cat's hand away.

"No you're not, Kitty. This one is on me."

Cat smiled as she put the money away.

We all sat down, and ordered our food. Halfway through a very late, but delicious meal, Andre looked up and pointed everyone in the direction of the door.

"Oh no."

"What?" Beck asked.

"Look."

Everyone turned around to see Trina and Robbie Walking through the front door.

"Okay, which one of you halfwits asked them to come?"

"Not me." Said Beck.

"I didn't." Said Andre.

"..."

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I barely know either of them."

I should've known.

"Cat! Why?!"

"They're our friends."

"Hey peoples! Aren't you glad I finally showed up?" Trina asked

"No!" We all said in unison. Except for Jasper and Cat of course.

"Howdy Doody!" Robbie said, unfortunately.

"Ugh. Shut up." I said

"Hey, if you were going to invite me just to insult me, I'm leaving." Robbie said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, go. I'm not the one who invited you anyway. "

"Fine!"

"Noooo! Robbie, Trina, please stay? This is supposed to be a super rockin-fun time, with friends!"

Unfortunately they ended up staying the rest of the night. I still had a little fun. I mean, Cat was there so how could I not?

We made our way back to the house, and quickly went to bed. The next morning we went to school. It was the same old shit. I was bored and angry, Cat was full of energy and did nothing but smile. Andre played some music in between classes, and Beck had girls flocking to him every other second.

My car was being worked on, because the engine decided to fail two miles from school, so Cat and I walked home.

"Whoa, look at that house!" I said pointing out a two story apartment across from us. It had a huge front yard, surrounded by a steel fence that was painted black. And a driveway long enough for three cars. The house itself was purple with grey and white trim.

"It looks creepy." Cat proclaimed.

"It looks like it's for rent." I said to Cat, who obviously didn't take the hint.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. You said it's for rent."

"Exactly! Assuming it's still available when we graduate, we could rent it. This could be our first home."

"Why don't we finish High School first? Then we can think about getting a place of our own. Okay?"

Damn it. I hate it when Cat's right.

"Yeah. I guess. Let's go home."

"Ooh! I bought a new movie today! Can we watch it?"

Knowing Cat as well as I do...it's not going to be something I would like.

"No."

"What if I took you to that new museum that just opened? Hmmm?"

"You mean the one with all the various scissors and knives that have been used to commit murders over the last two hundred years?!"

Cat gulped and quivered with fear.

"Yep. That's...that's the one...I guess."

"No. When we get home, pop in the movie and I'll make some popcorn."

"And nachos?"

"...uhhhh...sure."

"Yaaay!"

Cat took of running in the direction of our house so fast the she could have won a gold metal, were she competing in a race.

It took me a while to catch up with her. By the time I reached the house my lungs were on fire. I have to quit smoking.

Anyways, Cat had already put the movie in and I put the popcorn in the microwave, and then began making the nachos.

Around twenty minutes later I walked in to the living room and sat down.

"So, what are we watching Kitten?"

"The wagafuffles! It's every episode of every season on DVD!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! You didn't tell me this is what we were watching!"

"You didn't ask."

"Ugh! Fine. But you owe me, baby girl."

This is going to be a long night.

*The next morning*

I don't know what's going on, but I don't feel so good this morning. I feel drained of all life, and my entire body hurts.

Cat noticed this too. She tried to convince to stay home from school, but I refused.

I thought I could fight through whatever it was. That was until I passed out halfway through lunch. Cat took me to the hospital. Apparently she thought I was dying.

"Miss West, I told you to change your bandage." The doctor scolded.

"Duh, no, really?!" I said in what Cat calls my "Doofus voice."

"Look, change your bandage as directed, or you risk infection."

"I got it." I said.

The doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay. You're free to go." He said as he walked away

"You know you need to be careful with this, Jadey!"

"I know. I know. Hey I got an idea."

"What?"

"Follow me."

I took Cat's hand and led her to the fourth floor, known as the inpatient treatment. I told Cat to wait outside the doors, and that I would be right back.

I returned with a clipboard with at least five different pieces of paper on them.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see who's in the loony bin!"

Cat looked down and shook her head.

"Baby, I love you, but sometimes I wonder if y-"

"Oh my god!" I said in disbelief

"What?!"

"Look." I turned the clipboard to show Cat the list of names.

"Oh my god!" Cat yelled as she read two very familiar names.

Frankie Valentine, and Tori Vega.


	7. Loony Bin (Part 2) Break Her Heart

(Jade's POV)

"Did you know your brother was in this hospital?" I asked.

"No! If I did I would have come to visit him! Why didn't my parents tell me he was here?"

"I don't know."

"I have to see him!" Cat said

She then stood up and ran for the door. Reacting as quickly as I could, I was able to grab her arm and stop her from barging in.

"Wait a minute!"

"Let go of me, Jade!"

"No. Cat, if you go in their acting as hysterical as you are, you'll be given a room on the spot! Do you want to be trapped in this hospital?"

"..."

"Cat! Answer me! Do you?"

"No."

"Then promise me you won't go in without me."

"Okay. I won't go in." Cat said, sadly.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Now listen we'll ask if we can see your brother but, in a calm, cool and collected manner. Okay?"

"Okay."

We made our way through the doors and I could tell that Cat wanted to run towards the front desk. So, I took her hand to keep her from doing so. The lady at the front desk greeted us.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She didn't look or sound like she enjoyed her job, all that much. Who can blame her?

"Yeah. We're here to see Frankie Valentine. "

"Sorry. Visiting hours are from six to nine."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Look, If you'll just let us in for a few min-"

"I can't do that. If you want to see Mr. Valentine you'll have to come back at six."

"This is his sister!" I said, motioning towards Cat.

"They haven't seen each other in years!"

The woman took one look at Cat who looked back at her with those eyes that can make the coldest, blackest heart melt. Believe me...I know from experience. After seeing how desperate we were, and how sad Cat was, she decided to make a deal with us.

"Alright look...I'll go get Mr. Valentine and I will bring him to you. You have five minutes to visit with him."

"Ten!" I ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, we want ten minutes."

"Fine. Ten minutes and not a second more."

She took off down a long hallway, and walked in to a room near the end.

*Two Weeks Later*

Cat has been a lot more...cheerful since she saw her brother. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "How in the world can Cat possibly be more cheerful?" Trust me... it's possible.

She actually confronted her parents about the whole situation when they got home. They said they didn't tell her, because they knew Cat would try to go see him every chance she got, and they didn't want her there unattended. They told her that she could visit him when she wanted, but only if there was someone else there with her. And she agreed.

As for Tori. We did see her. We did talk to her, and...it's not good. Apparently since the incident with Cat, she lost all of her friends, her parents barely talk to her anymore, and Trina...well, she now refers to her sister as "that slut." After a while she couldn't handle the fact that she, basically, had nobody left and she tried to end her life. Her parents found her, unconscious, on her bed, bleeding profusely from her wrists. She told us she had planned to cut her throat as well, but after seeing all the blood she passed out. So her parents dropped her off at the hospital, and she hasn't spoken to them or her sister, since.

It's kind of sad, really. In a way...I guess I do feel bad for her. On the other hand, She did hurt my kitten. And as long as she's in that hospital, she can never harm Cat or anyone else, so...everything that happened to her was greatly deserved.

There's four months left until school ends. And unbeknownst to Cat, I've been saving up for a little something. It's not what you're thinking! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, you perv!

Anyways, the house that Cat and I walked past not that long ago on the way home; I contacted the owner and was able to work out a deal with them. They said that while Cat and I were still in school, they would allow me to pay half of what they were asking for rent.

But, after school is over I have to pay the rest back, plus the original amount.

And...ummm...Oh! Right! I was telling a story. Damn I've been around Cat too much. I'm becoming forgetful.

Anyway, I've been trying to figure out a way to tell Cat about the house, and I figured what better way to celebrate a significant moment in a relationship than with a delicious home cooked meal and some wine.

The only problem was...I don't know how to cook, so Cat's parent's helped me out while Cat was outside talking to the flowers and the occasional gopher or rabbit that crossed her path.

*Later that night*

"what's the ocassion?" Cat asked.

"Well I can't tell you yet. But, I really think you're going to love it."

Cat smiled at me as I filled both of our plates with everything that I kind of...didn't really cook.

We had Chicken Marsala with Linguini in a red pepper Alfredo sauce, with vegetables on the side.

We sat in the kitchen, enjoying our dinner. We barely spoke, but we did exchange the ocassional smile or a quick we were finished we put our dishes in the sink and I told Cat to sit down while I got the wine. I filled the glasses and sat down. I took Cat's hand.

"I have some big news." I said.

"What is it?"

"Cat, baby...this could be the begining of our life together."

I waited a moment. And Cat grew a little impatient.

"Well?" She asked, urging me to continue.

"Kitten, I got us a house!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! See, I worked out a deal with the owner, to where we c-"

"Jade...I'm disappointed, right now."

"What?! Why? I'm doing something good for us! For our future!"

"Okay, I get that, but in a relationship there needs to be communication, and there can't be only one person that makes big decisions. It's a fifty fifty effort, Jade! That's how relationships work. When two people are equals! I can't believe you didn't at least ask me what I thought about this!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise! And when the hell have I ever treated you as less than equal? How many times have I gone to see some stupid Disney movie when you know I hate it. I even watched that putrid wagafuffles DVD!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You know what. I'm not doing this!"

I turned and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my jacket and car keys.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Don't worry about it!" I yelled asI slammed the door shut.

Honestly, I didn't have a particular destination in mind, until about twenty minutes later, when I decided to go to the local cemetery.

But not before picking up a couple of things.

(Nobody's POV)

Cat satat home, crying. Partly because this was their first big fight as a couple. She was also crying because she felt bad for letting Jade go. She told Jade that she needed her and Jade promised that she would never leave.

Now she doesn't know where Jade is, and it's getting late.

Cat did the only thing she could think of. After calling Jade's phone five times and leaving a message each time, yet still getting no response, she called two people she knew could help her.

She called Beck because he pretty much knows all of Jade's favorite places to go.

And she called Jasper so she could have friend to keep her company while they were looking for Jade.

They searched the all of the coffee shops that were open within a ten mile radius of the house, but no luck. There was tattoo parlor open, but it wasn't the one that Jade prefers to go to.

Finally after an hour or so of searching, Beck thought it would be a good idea to search the local cemetery.

Of course, Cat wasn't too keen on the idea, but she would do anything to find Jade and make sure she was safe.

(Cat's POV)

"Jade?! Jadey, I'm sorry for getting mad! Please come home! Jade?!" I yelled.

I don't want to think about anything bad happening to my Jadey. I love her so much!

"What if she's not here? What if she went back home?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. You could be right." Beck said.

"Call her cell phone!" I said.

Beck dialed Jade's number. We heard it ringing! It sounds really close!

"Cat. reach into your pocket." Beck said.

"Ummm...okay."

I reached into my right pocket,and pulled out Jade's phone!

"Cat! Oh my god." Beck said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's why I heard the ringing when I was calling Jade! She left her phone at home, and I must've picked it up nonconsciencely!"

"Do you mean subconsciously?" Jasper asked.

"No. I don't think I had a sub."

"Look why don't...we...just...Jade? " Beck asked.

"Where?" I shouted.

Just then we saw a figure walk toward us from the shadows.

It looked dirty.

"Aaarrrgghh! Zombie!" I screamed as I hid behind Jasper and Beck.

"Cat?"

"The Zombie knows my name!" I yelled.

"It's not a zombie, Cat. It's Jade." Beck said.

I peeked out from behind him.

"Jadey?"

"Cat."

Jade fell to her knees, and then collapsed on the ground.

"Jade!" Beck, Jasper, and myself yelled as we ran over to her. Beck flipped her on to her back, and checked her pulse.

"Jasper, do you have a cell phone on you, right now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Beck looked up at Jasper, and I could tell he was trying not to cry. He was scared.

"Call 911."

"Jadey?" I started walking towards her.

"Cat. Don't." Beck said.

"Jadey?" I didn't listen as I kept walking. I need to know that she's okay. But, Beck stood up and engulfed me in a hug.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to cry.

*At the hospital*

(Nobody's POV)

Beck had gone over to the front desk to see if there were any updates on Jade's condition.

This was the fourth time he had done this.

Cat and Jasper remained in the waiting room.

It was finally around two in the morning when everyone was called in to see Jade.

Upon entering the room, they saw Jade hooked up to an IV, and a heart monitor.

The doctor walked in shortly after.

"Dr. Kulten?"

"Wait. Cat. Right?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm so sorry about your girlfriend, but the good news is...she's going to be okay!"

"Yay! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cat yelled as she hugged the doctor as tight as she could.

The doctor smiled at Cat and then looked up at Beck and Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Kulten. I don't believe we've met."

"Well, I'm Beck. Jade's ex boyfriend, and recent friend."

"And I'm Jasper. I'm the most recent friend."

"And I'm Cat!" Cat yelled as she jumped up and down.

The three of them smiled. Happy that Cat was back to being her usual self again.

Dr. Kulten spoke up.

"Umm...can I speak with the two of you outside? And Cat, you can spend some time with Jade."

"Okay!"

The doctor, Beck and Jasper spoke for about five to ten minutes out in the hallway, and then Dr. Kulten walked away.

Beck and Jasper look in at Cat who had the biggest smile on her face. She was nuzzling Jade's neck and rubbing her cheek against Jade's.

Jasper looked at Beck.

"Should we tell her?" Jasper asked.

"At some point. But, not now. It'll break her heart." Beck said as he opened the door and walked in.


	8. Sleep It Off

(Nobody's POV)

"So what did the doctor say?" Cat asked as Beck and Jasper walked back in to the room.

"Umm...she...just told us that Jade is all better, she just needs to sleep." Beck said.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll just stay here until she wakes up. I want to make sure my Jadey is okay." Cat said as she lovingly touched Jade's cheek.

"Or...or...and hear me out, here. Or you, Jasper, and myself can go get some ice cream! What do you say, Cat?!" Beck cheered as he tried his best to sound happy.

"No! What if we leave, and Jade wakes up? She'll think I just left her here!" Cat argued.

Beck Sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Well, let me know if you need anything." Beck said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cat asked.

"I'm going home." Beck said. And without another word, he was out the door.

Cat; without understanding exactly what was happening stood there, shocked as she witnessed her friend walking out on Jade when she needed them the most.

(Jade's POV)

"It's okay, Jadey. I'm still here."

"Cat?"

"Of course it's Cat, dumbass! Who else is allowed to get away with calling you Jadey?" I thought to myself.

"Of course it's me, silly! who else is allowed to call you Jadey?"

I stared at Cat in disbelief! She just said what I was thinking. Exactly what I was thinking!

"Why do you look surprised?" Cat asked

"N-nothing. It's nothing." I said, still confused.

"C'mon!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park!"

We sat for, maybe a good hour underneath the slide, just talking about anything and everything under the stars. I'm surprised she didn't want to do something stereotypically romantic, like have a picnic underneath a tree, or lie down in an open field surrounded by tall grass and flowers.

"Oh my god, we could so do that!" Cat said excitedly.

"Do what?"

"We could have a picnic under that tree over there, or we could just lie in a grassy field!"

"Okay what the hell is going on?!"

"What?"

"That is the second time today that you have said what was I thinking! What gives?!" I yelled.

(Nobody's POV)

"It's okay, Jadey. I'm still here."

"Cat...there's something you need to know." Jasper said.

Cat looked at her friend without saying a word.

"Jade...isn't going to be waking up...for a while."

"I know. She's sleeping. She usually takes really long naps when she's tired, and after yesterday, she deserves a little rest. But, she's bound to wake up soon. And when she does, we're going to leave this hospital, immediately and go to the park and have a picnic under a tree, like an oak tree! Or we could lie in a field with tall grass and flowers!" Cat said as ran her fingers through Jade's hair.

"No, Cat look...Beck wanted to wait to tell you, but I think you deserve to know now."

(Jade's POV)

"That is the second time today that you have said what was I thinking! What gives?!" I yelled.

(Nobody's POV)

"Jade's in a minor coma."

(Jade's POV)

"You're in a coma, honey."

I stared at Cat.

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. How else could I hear your thoughts? And besides, I'm not even real. You're projecting me. Everything I think is everything you think. Everything I say is what you say, or hear. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Wait! What do you mean what I hear?" I asked.

Cat sighed, and rolled her eyes, as I do.

"Okay, you know how people wonder if someone who's in a coma can hear everything that hapens around them? Well it's true."

"So, if the real cat says something, and I hear it...you'll speak it?"

"Well, Cat or anybody else really."

"But, I don't want to be here. I want to see the real Cat! Get me out of here!" I screamed.

"It's not that easy. You might be here for a while. I would try to get used to it, if I were you...oh wait...I am you!"

"No...just stop." I said.

"But, it's true."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

(Nobody's POV)

"No!"

"Cat, I'm sorry, but, it's true."

"But...but...no! Don't the doctors have something that can wake her up?"

"No."

Cat broke down, and latched onto Jade as tight as she could. Jasper tried to console her, but she pushed him away, and told him to leave. Later that night both Beck and Jasper returned to the hospital to check on Cat. They peeked in through the window, and saw Cat, still latched onto Jade's arm, her eye's; red as blood. Staring off into space. Just drained.

Inside Cat's mind, though she was developing a plan. A plan she thought would have no consequences, whatsoever. She was wrong.

The following day at school, while everyone was chatting about the coming weekend and what plans they had, Robbie saw something very...out of place.

"Uh...Beck...you said Jade was in a coma right?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then why is she over by her locker?"

"What?!" Beck shouted as he quickly turned around.

"Rob, that's obviously not Jade."

"How do you know?"

"Really? Well, she's obviously taller than that girl, who's probably about Cat's height."

"Oh." is all Robbie said as he lowered his head wondering how he could have said something so stupid.

"Speaking of which...where is Cat?" Jasper asked

"I'm right here." Cat said as her friends turned to her, and stared with shocked expressions.

"Why are you dressed like Jade?" Andre asked.

"Because I wanted to. You got a problem with that?"

Cat walked away with her head held high.

"Is she trying to be Jade?" Robbie asked.

"No. Her girlfriend is in a coma, she's just really upset." Andre said.

Just then one of the other students was walking by, and decided to comment on Cat's new style.

"Whoa, Cat...when did you decide to go Goth?"

"None of your business, now fuck off before I split your lip!"

Andre then looked at the group of others.

"She's just...really upset." He said with doubt.


	9. Everything Changes

(Jade's POV)

"Cat! Where are you?" I yelled. I've been trying to find her for what feels like days.

"I'm over here."

I immediately ran in the direction of her voice. I found her in an abandoned tool shed behind a really old house. It looked like nobody had lived in this house for almost one hundred years. I stepped inside the tool shed, but I couldn't see anything.

"Cat? I can't see anything. where are you?"

Just then a light shone out of nowhere, and while my eyes were adjusting to the light. I began to see Cat stinding near a light switch. She didn't look to well.

I ran over to her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so sick?"

"It's okay." She said.

"This is a good thing, Jadey."

"How?"

"This means that you're getting better. I'm a part of your subconcious, remember? The closer you get to waking up from your coma, the less you'll see of me."

(Nobody's POV)

It had been a couple months and Jade was still in her coma. As every one else was preparing for the upcoming graduation, Cat was busy...not preparing. She began hanging out at the local coffee shops, the graveyard, she started watching horror movies. She had become almost entirely like Jade. Sometimes it scared people. They knew Cat was good actor, but she was almost too good. It was almost as if she wanted to be Jade.

Today, Cat was asked by all of her friends if she wanted to hang out, she said no. She told them she had plans, and when the kept insisting, she actually pulled out a pair of scissors on them and threatened each of them individually.

After school she made her way to Skybucks and bought her fifth coffee of the day. She then walked about twenty minutes towards the nearest cemetery.  
She walked throught the gates and sat down at what had become her favorite spot. It was sort of a monument. There were only three steps leading up to it, it had to be at least twelve feet tall, and inside was giant, black, marble coffin.

She proceeded to do the same thing she had been doing for the past four weeks. She sat down, took a couple sips of coffee, took out her phone and began playing _Something_ by The Beatles. It was the song Jade had played on her stereo, the day that the two of them became a couple. She would listen to that song on repeat for about an hour or so, and then stand up and walk back home.

That's another thing, Cat hasn't been the best person to be around at school, and it was no different at home. Her parents tried to be understanding, because of Jade. They knew their daughter was hurting, but the night that Cat told her parents that she hopes they fucking die, was the last straw. Her father stopped speaking to her, and her mother...well...she didn't stop loving her. Quite frankly, neither did her father, they were just really hurt that their daughter could have said something like that. Her mother talked to her, but only as if Cat was a casual acquaintance.

It's gotten to the point where Cat rarely stays home. She's either in school, at the coffee shop, the graveyard, or visiting with her brother, whom has made outstanding improvements in his treatment. She's even hung out with Tori a couple times. Tori has actually changed and Cat can see that. She's been put on a few medications, and now she's been doing a lot better.

Cat and Tori, have actually become pretty good friends. Cat told her about Jade a few weeks ago. And as much as Cat has hated to admit, she's beginning to trust Tori again. Tori told her that she should be getting out of the hospital in a few days. They made plans to hang out after she comes back to school.

About a week later, everything that could happen, would happen. Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Jasper all cornered Cat in the Janitor's closet. They felt it was time for Cat to be her old self again, but they needed to know why she was doing this. Why she was trying to be Jade.

"Look, Cat, we're only doing this because we miss the real you. This isn't right. This isn't you." Robbie said.

"You don't think I know that?! I hate wearing all black! I miss my Mom and Dad, actually talking to me. I'm fed up with coffee, and graveyards scare me!" Cat whined.

"Then why are you continuing to do this? Why are you trying to be Jade?" Beck Asked.

"Because I felt bad. I thought that if I acted like Jade, then maybe we could all feel like she's still here, you know?"

"You're talking about her like she's dead." Andre added.

"Well, who knows when she's coming out of that coma?" Robbie said.

"Robbie?!" Cat yelled.

"I'm just saying. We thought it be a week at the most, and here it is two months later."

"Bye, Rob!" Andre said, as Beck opened the door and he pushed him out.

Andre then turned to Cat who was crying into the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's going to be fine, little red. Jade is fine. And she'll be awake before you know it."

"I hope so. I miss her so much. I need to go for a walk." Cat said as she opened the door

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Beck asked.

"Thanks, but I really want to be alone right now."

Cat made her way out of the school, and down to the asphalt cafe. No one was there, yet so she had plenty of time to just sit and think. Until she was interupted.

"Cat? Hey!"

Cat looked up, and saw Tori. she just smiled.

"You're finally out the hospital, huh?"

"Yep yep." Tori turned her head and saw Cat staring at the ground. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about, Jade?"

"Yeah."

"Well, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just really miss her."

"Yeah, we all do."

"Even you?" Cat asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Of course, Cat. Look, Jade and I may not have gotten along, somet- well, most of the time. But, One thing I can say, is that she always treated you right. And, you're my friend, all I ever ask is that you're happy, and healthy."

Without thinking Cat leaned over kissed Tori, it ended up turning into a makeout session. That is, until, Cat backed away, a mixture of bliss, and shock covered her face.

"I have to go!" Cat yelled as she ran away, in the direction of her house.

Tori made her way inside the school to see everyone.  
She was approached by Andre.

"Tori!? Oh my god! When did you get back?" Andre said with a huge smile. He knows that she's been doing better.

"I just got out today. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, and yourself?"

"Not too bad."

"That's good. Um, listen, did you see Cat on your way in? She said she was going for a walk, and I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay."

"Cat? umm...yeah...yeah I-I did see her. She, umm, she was heading back home."

Andre let out a sigh.

"Alright, well you take care. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too."

And with that, the bell rang, indicating it was time for lunch.


	10. What Have You Done?

(Jade's POV)

I'm was sitting on a swing. It's handmade. The seat is made out of wood, not rubber. And the handles; of rope, not a metal chain. Cat and I built it a while ago, though she could only do so much. She's getting weaker everyday. Her skin is getting more and more pale. I can't stand to see her like this. I know she's not real, but she looks real. I really feel as if I'm watching Cat die in real life. It's painfull to witness.

She keeps telling me how I shouldn't worry. How, this is good for me. But, I can't deal with it. I just wish there was some way I could control what happens...some way I could fight this.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Cat. She still looks sick, and a little blurry. I rub my eyes, thinking that there is something wrong with my vision. Cat grabs my wrists and slowly moves them back to my sides.

"There's nothing wrong with your vision, honey." She said.

"Then what the hell is going on? Why does everything look faded, and blurry?"

Cat giggled. "This is it. You're finally ready."

"For what?" I asked, cautiously.

"Goodbye, Jade. Good Luck!" She said, before giving me a kiss on the cheek and then suddenly vanishing out of nowhere.

"Cat?"

"Cat?!" Nothing.

"Cat!" I tried screaming, but I could barely hear my own voice. It sounded as if I was a mile away. And then I saw a bright light, I could hear a machine...and what sounded like heavy breathing...Darth Vader? No...that's me. I finally come to realize that the machine I was hearing just a few seconds ago is a heart monitor. Oh fuck.

As my vision adjusts to the light. I begin to feel very, very sick. I turn over on my left side and vomit onto the floor. Apparently I was being loud enough to where several nurses and doctors had realized I was awake and rushed in to the room. They gently held me down and began checking my heart rate, checking to see whether or not my pupils were dialated, checking my temperature. It was chaos, and to top it off...I have no fucking clue as to what is happening!

After everything and everyone calmed down I was approached by two doctors. One was a man of average height. He was probably in his earlyto mid thirties, completely bald, he wore thick glasses with a silver frame, and a goatee. The other doctor was a woman who was probably a little shorter than me, but taller than Cat. She had to bein her mid twenties. She had light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and some small clusters of freckles on her cheeks.

"Good evening, Miss West. I'm Doctor Lennon, This is Doctor Kulten. How do you feel?"

"Like a bag of smashed assholes." Doctor Lennon seemed thrown off by my rebutal, while Doctor Kulten looked amused.

"That's an...interesting way to put it, I guess." Said Doctor Kulten.

"Tell me, Miss West -" Doctor Kulten began to say.

"Jesus christ! Stop calling me that! My name is Jade. It's not that hard to pronounce!" I said as I rubbed my temple. I'm beginning to get a skull splitting migraine.

"Okay. Jade. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know! I- I got into a fight with my girlfriend and I stormed off, that's it. Did I get into a car accident or something?"

"Not quite. A few of your friends had called nine one one, and when the paramedics arrived you were passed out, and unresponsive, in...a...cemetery. Your blood aclcohol levels were dangerously high, as well."

"How high is dangerously high?" I asked.

"Try, zero point twenty-eight percent, That's more than half of what is required to kill a human being." Doctor Lennon, said.

"Shit."

"Yeah. But, luckily, you're still here and you're finally awake. So-"

"Wait. Finally awake? H-How long have I been out?" I asked, giving the doctors my full attention.

"...Ummmm...You've been in a coma for two months." Doctor Kulten, explained.

"What?!" Are fucking kidding me?!"

"Now, Jade, I know this is a shock, b-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I need to think for a minute."

"I understand. We'll give you some time. If you need us, we'll be right across the hall. Just hit the button on the side of your bed." Doctor Lennon said as he, and Doctor Kulten left the room.

My only thought as soon as I was alone was..."I need to get out of here." I unplugged all of the machines, and jumped out of bed, got my clothes on and headed for the exit.  
Obviously, it wasn't an easy task. It took me a good ten to fifteen minutes just to have the exit in my sight. I went to check the date and time, but the battery on my phone was dead. I approached someone who was making their way up to the hospital, and asked them. They told me that it was April twenty sixth, it was a Tuesday, and it was eleven thirty.

I immediately ran as fast as I could, almost getting run over by a few cars, on the way to Hollywood Arts.

Upon walking in, I noticed that nobody was in the hallway. I began makingmy way around the school, looking in through each window, trying to see which class Cat was in. I couldn't find her anywhere so I made my way back outside. I ran towards the asphalt cafe, and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. Sitting at one of the tables, was Cat, but she looked really different. She was dressed like me. And sitting next to her; Tori, fucking Vega!

I sat and watched, trying to piece together what was happening. Why was Cat dressed like me? When and Why did Vega leave the hospital, and...why is Cat kissing Tori?!

I felt like marching over there and demanding to know what they were doing, but I couldn't move. I was numb. I was in shock. I feel betrayed. I feel sick. As I looked on I saw Cat quickly jump up out of her seat, and run in the direction of her house.

Shortly after, Tori stood up and headed back inside. And, I...I followed Cat. 


	11. Coming Soon: An Author's NoteKind Of

**NEW CHAPTER!**  
 **COMING SOON!**

 **VERY SOON.**


	12. Reconciliation & The Unknown Threat

(Nobody's POV)

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no this isn't happening." Cat just kept repeating this over and over in her head.

After walking for what felt like hours, Cat looked up and finally realized that she was standing in front of her house. She walked up to the door, but before she could open it she heard her name being called. Cat turned around and for a split second she was speechless. Jade was standing in her driveway!

"Cat, come here...now." Jade's tone of voice was very demanding and she sounded like she was in pain.

Cat slowly made her way over to her, but kept her head down.

"Jade, I have to tell you something."

"I know. I saw it."

Cat looked at Jade with mix of shock and sadness.

"Jade, I'm so sorry!"

"Why did you do it?" Jade asked in a very monotone voice.

"...I...I...I don't know."

"Honestly, Cat. That's not a good enough answer. I mean...what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Jade asked.

"I-"

"Well?" Jade asked as she grew impaitient.

"...No. Honestly, she tasted like week old fish. And she doesn't kiss me like you do."

"Do you love her?"

"Well, kind of. We have become friends over the last two months, but that's all we'll ever be."

Jade stood there for a moment pondering what her next course of action should be.

"Cat, what I saw...it...it really hurt."

Cat lowered her head.

"Swear to me that this is the one and only time that this will ever happen. And, don't you dare say it if you dont mean it!"

Cat kept her head down.

"I swear."

"Look at me when you say it."

Cat looked at Jade. Her eyes crimson red and overflowing with tears.

"Jade, I swear to you, this will never happen again! I love you so, so much, and I don't want to lose you."

Jade thought for a moment, before opening her arms to invite Cat in for a hug. Cat immediately ran in to Jade's arms and hugged her tighter than ever before.

"You better mean it, Cat. Every word."

"I do. I love you, Jade."

Jade pulled away from the hug. She movedastrand of hair away from Cat's face and smiled at her. Cat smiled back, before speaking.

"So, are we still together?" Cat asked.

"I'll have to think about it." Jade said.

Cat; dissapointed, lowered her head once again.

"Oh. Okay. I understand."

"Kitten..." Jade said as she lifted Cat's chin up so she was looking at her.

"I'm kidding. Of course we're still together."

And just like that, Cat was a big ball of energy, again. She tackled Jade to the ground, and would not stop laughing.

"I'm so happy!" Cat yelled.

"So am I, Cat." Jade said with a huge smile.

"So you forgive me?" Cat asked.

"What have I told you before? I can't stay mad you. Every relationship has it's ups and downs. But, as far as I'm concerned, you did it, you apologized, you swore it would never happen again, and I believe you, So it's in the past."

"Thank you. I love you." Cat said before giving Jade a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Baby."

After lying in the grass for another hour or so, the two decided to go inside. Cat's parents were still at work, so Cat and Jade decided to watch TV and snuggle up on the couch.

"I'm glad you're back, Jade." Cat said, as she placed a soft kiss on Jade's cheek.

"I am too."

"What was it like? You know, being in a coma."

"Honestly it was strange. You were there."

Cat perked up, and smiled.

"I was?!"

"Yep."

"Well, what did I do?"

"You kept me company. I was lost and...you helped me through it all."

"Awwwwww!" Cat exclaimed.

"We even built a swing together."

Cat gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I love swings!"

"Yeah. I know you do."

"You know, when we went looking for you, I was so scared." Cat shuddered at the memory of that night.

"I don't remember anything. But, it's probably for the best."

"Yeah. I thought you were a zombie."

"Ummm okay." Jade couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Did she really look that fucked up?

Upon entering the house, later that day, Cat's parents were taken back to see Jade again, however they were excited to have her back, and happy that she was okay. As you can imagine she was hit with a barrage of questions involving her time in the hospital. Afterwards, everybody decided it was time to get some sleep.

Cat fell asleep in Jade's arms and would not let go the entire night.

*Meanwhile*

Tori, who was currently staying at a cheap motel, was sitting on the edge of her bed talking on her phone.

"Well I don't see how that's any of your buisness." Tori said.

"You're right. Just thought I would ask. But, come on...you wouldn't be doing this, if it wasn't true."

"Fine. You want to know so bad? Yes I do."

"I knew it!"

"Look, just tell me...do you have anymore of the sedative?"

"Yeah. But it's not going to do any good."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

Tori's face contorted into anger and frustration as the other person on the line gave her some very unfortunate news.

"Fuck!"

"I didn't think you would be too happy."

"No shit! I need to get some sleep. Call me tomorrow and keep me updated."

Tori hung up the phone, but didn't get one second of sleep that night.  
Fortunately, though, this gave her extra time to formulate, what she would hope end up being a flawless strategy. 


	13. Who Did It To Cat?

(Nobody's POV)

Cat, in a rush to tell everyone the good news, left home early. She sent a text to everyone including Tori and Jasper, telling them to meet her in the asphalt cafe an hour before school started. When everyone arrived, she told them all to sit down before she told them the big news.

"Okay everyone, I have the most amazing news! Jade is awake!" Cat yelled.

Everyone stood up at once, shocked, but excited to find out how Cat knew this.

"When did you go to the hospital?" Andre asked.

"I didn't. After I came out here to relax, I walked home and when I got there, Jade was standing in my driveway!"

"Is she okay?" Beck asked.

"She's totally fine!" Exclaimed Cat, with enthusiasm.

"Well, where is she now? Didn't she come here with you?" Asked Jasper.

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. So when she comes into school today, everyone has to act surprised! Okay?"

Everyone agreed, before walking together to Skybucks to get some coffee. Everything went as planned. Jade walked into school, everyone acted surprised and welcomed her back with open arms...except Tori. Who, despite her best efforts to try and look happy by Jade's return to Hollywood Arts, carried a slight look of distain across her face. Nobody seemed to notice this, luckily for her.

At lunch, Cat and Jade wanted to sit by themselves. The entire lunch period was spent laughing and cuddling.  
While everyone else sat a few tables away, discussing school projects, and the latest hit song on the radio. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone made their way back in to the school.

As Cat and Jade stood up to go back, Cat felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Jasper.

"Oh hey Jasper! What's up?"

"Hey, Cat!...Ummmm...I was wondering if you could help me with a few things. It's for a project I'm working on." Jasper's usual demeanor was a little off today. He seemed nervous.

"Ummm, sure. I guess I could help."

Jade chimed in.

"Cat we have to get to class."

"It's Sikowitz's class. He's almost always late."

"Fine. I'll see you in a little bit." Jade kissed Cat on the cheek and began walking towards the school.

"So what's this project ab-"

Cat didn't have time to finish her question. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and then...everything went black.

Meanwhile, Jade sat in Sikowitz's classroom, listening to music. Beck, who was sitting in the row of chairs directly in front Jade, turned around and faced her.

"Where's Cat?"

Jade pulled out her earbuds.

"What are you blabbering about?"

Beck rolled his eyes.

"I said where is Cat?"

"Jasper needed some help with a project or something, so Cat offered to help him out."

"So, they're going to be gone the whole class?"

"No. Cat said she would be late, but she's not going to be gone for the entire class."

"You might want to tell that to the clock." Beck said as he pointed at the wall behind Jade.

There was five minutes left in the class! She had really been sitting in this class a lot longer than she thought.

"Dammit, Cat! Well, where's Sikowitz?" Jade asked.

"You couldn't hear because of your music, but he's in the hospital."

"What for?"

"You don't want know. You...really don't want to know." Beck said as he shook his head.

Jade let out a sigh, stood up, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked.

"To find the lost city of Atlantis! Where do you think?"

Beck turned back around, and Andre leaned in.

"I think she's going to find C-"

"Yes! Thank you Andre. I'm quite aware."

Jade walked through the entire school. And still no sign of Cat. She looked in every classroom, every closet, every bathroom, nothing.

She finally made her out to the asphalt cafe, and began feeling a little worried. Cat wasn't there, and neither was Jasper.

"Cat!"

Nothing.

"Cat!" She cried out again.

Still nothing.

Jade then felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from, Cat.

 _I'll be back soon, Jadey._

 _I love you! XOXOXO_

Jade sent one back.

 _Where are you? You missed the entire class!_

 _I love you too._

She never recieved another text from Cat. And Cat never came back to school.  
Jade was worried but she felt that if she tried sending another text or tried calling her, she would come off as clingy. She didn't see Cat again until she went home.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried!" Jade said.

"I was project...and Jasper with." Something was seriously off about Cat right now.

"Okay. What was the project about?"

"Have you ever tried to taste colors?" Cat asked, as she stared off in the distance.

"What?!" Jade asked with great confusion, and a little concern.

"Colors, Jadey. Colors."

"Okay, that's it!" Jade said at the top of her lungs, as she walked over to Cat, and knelt down so Jade was at Cat's level. She thought Cat might have been high, but Cat has never done drugs, she not the type of person to do that sort of thing. And also, her eyes were fine. they weren't red, or heavy at all. Cat wasn't high but she wasn't herself either.

"Cat, wait here." Jade said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed everybody's number she could think of to tell them that she was bringing Cat to the emergency room. Everyone got the shock of they're life when the doctor came in with Cat's test results.  
She had a very potent, but temporary psychodelic drug swimming through her blood stream.

"B-But that's impossible! I know Cat! She would never do drugs! It's just not who she is!" Jade yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's what the results say." The doctor said.

"Isn't there another possibility?" Jade asked, determined to get some real answers.

"Well, if you say Miss Valentine would never take drugs willingly...there's always the possibility that someone may have drugged her against her will. Do you know of anybody that would wish harm upon Miss Valentine."

Jade thought for a moment.

"Tori...Vega." She thought to herself. However, to the doctor, she simply replied...

"No. I can't think of anyone."

The doctor nodded his head.

"Well, Miss Valentine should be set to go home in the morning. We would like to keep her here overnight, just to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, that's fine." Jade replied.

The doctor left and she took one last look at Cat who was fast asleep in the hospital bed.  
She then turned to Andre, Beck, and Jasper.

"I'm going to need all the help I can get from you three."

Now Andre, and Beck have seen Jade in this pissed off/hellbound and determined state before, but even when she was, she always did things her way and on her own. So for Jade to be asking for the help of one person, let alone, three! They knew Jade was planning something big, and they knew failure wasn't an option.

The three of them looked at Jade with determination.

Andre spoke.

"Tell us what you need."

"Find Tori Vega and bring her to me."

"Jade...do you really think Tori would do this?" Beck asked.

"She's done worse! Given her past, yeah I would say it's apretty damn good possibility that she did this! She drugged Cat, and who knows what else she could've done?!"

"Okay...okay we'll go find her."

As they were walking out, Andre dialed Tori's number.

 _"Hey, Andre!"_

"Hey, Tori! Listen, Me, Beck, and Jasper were wondering if we could stop by and hang out for a little bit?"

 _"Umm...yeah, totally! I'll text you the directions to the Motel, I'm staying at!"_

"Cool. See you in a little bit."

 _"Kay. Bye!"_

"Let's do this." Said Beck.

Andre recieved a text with the directions, about two minutes later, when they were already in the Car.

It took them twenty minutes to get there. They all got out of the car and went up to the door.  
They repeatedly knocked on it and rang the doorbell, for about five minutes. Nobody ever came out.

Finally they decided to just get back in the car and head back to the hospital. When they got there, they went into Cat's room, and saw Jade asleep in a chair. Andre went up to her and woke her up, though it did takea lot of effort.

"Where's Tori?!"

Andre and Beck explained the entire situation to Jade who was fuming at this point.

"I don't understand, though. Why would she leave if she knew we were coming?"

Jade looked up and immediately brought her attention to Jasper.

"Because she's not alone." Beck and Andre also turned to Jasper with questioning looks.

"W- W- Wait...do you guys really think I'm the bad guy here?"

"Prove me wrong." Jade said.

"I don't have to! I've done nothing wrong!" Jasper yelled.

"Bullshit! You know something and you're not telling us!" Jade yelled

"I-I-I-"

"Spill it!"

"I saw who did this to Cat. It happened right in front of me. I was so scared, I couldn't move. But, I couldn't just sit there. I needed to help Cat! I tried to move in to help her, but before Icould get to Cat...she pulled a knife on me, and told me to run, or she would kill Cat, and then myself. I was conflicted, but...I- I just ran, and then when I heard Cat was in the hospital, I was so relieved. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"You have two seconds to tell me who did this." Jade said.

"Tori's sister. Trina." 


	14. Tell Me Everything

**NOBODY'S POV**

"Whoa! Hold on! Trina...did this?!" Beck asked in shock.

Jasper took a moment before simply responding. "Yeah." Tears filled his eyes as he began to recall everything that had taken place. Jade stepped forward towards Jasper. She walked slowly, with her arms crossed.

"Tell... me... everything." Jade seethed.

Jasper took a deep breath before sitting down. "Okay. Umm... it was... about a week ago. I was approached by Trina, at the skybucks just a few blocks from my house. She was kind, and friendly, so... I-I had no reason to suspect anything." A few moments passed before Jade grew impatient.

"Talk!" She yelled.

Jasper was slightly taken back by this outburst and jumped in his seat. He quickly collected his thoughts once more and continued.

"She... she followed me outside, and to my car. She told me that she was planning something, and that she needed my help to do it."

"What was she planning?" Andre asked.

"To get revenge on Cat. For snitching on Tori."

Jade shook her head in confusion. "W-w-wait! That doesn't make any sense! Trina hated her sister after she found out what she did to Cat! She never spoke to her! Hell, she even called her a slut!"

"Apparently after all of that...Trina's parents started demanding more from her. They forced her to get a job, made her pay rent..."

"Oh boohoo! She had to grow up! It's a part of life!" Jade interupted.

"That's the thing! At first, she was fine with it. She was a little reluctant but she knew she had to do it. But I've only known Trina for a little bit, and I can tell...her ego... is massive...but, it's also fragile. She said that her coworkers were making fun of her singing, telling her that she needed to get over herself, that she would never make it as a star. That broke her down. Piece by piece. Somehow...she got it into her head, that if Cat never told Lane, and Tori was never arrested, then she would still be in her own little world, right now."

"Okay...so...what, exactly, was the plan?" Beck asked.

"She didn't tell me what the plan would be. I mean, at first I thought it would be a harmless prank, you know? A can of pop that was shaken up, or something. Give it to Cat, she opens it, she gets sprayed with a carbonated beverage, that's it. But, she told me...the day that she was planning on getting her revenge, that I was to keep Cat distracted until everyone had left the Asphalt Cafe, and that's when she would do...whatever it was she was planning on doing. I felt so bad for Cat, I didn't want to do it!"

"Then why did you?" Asked Andre.

"She... used my own family as a threat." Jasper said as he began to cry.

"What, does she know your family?" Beck asked.

"Kind of. My father is a police officer. He works with Trina's father. And, my mother, She's a highly respected judge in this county."

"So?" Asked Jade.

"So, it would ruin their careers! My fathers career more than my mother's, but still! My father wouldn't carry the same amount of dignity, and my mother... it would shatter her heart. She would be an emotional wreck, she couldn't be a judge if she were in such a state."

"Is your father's name... Gary... by any chance?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah. Have you met him before?" Jasper asked.

Beck looked up at Jade.

"That's why he did it." Beck said.

"Why?" Asked Jade and Andre in unison.

"Don't you guys remember? Tori's mother was h...is having an affair with Jasper's father. If Trina were to make that known to her Father, most likely her parents would split up, giving her the oppurtunity to be on her own, and do whatever she damn well pleased, and Jasper's parents would probably split up as well. If she were tell Jasper's Mother...same thing!" Beck explained.

"Right! Her life would probably turn out well, mine would crumble. I don't want to lose my family!" Jasper shouted. "If I didn't help her. I wouldn't have a family to come home to. I'd probably have to choose which one I wanted to live with."

"Selfish!" Jade snapped

"Selfish?!" Jasper yelled. "How is it selfish for me to do what I could to keep my family together?! Maybe my Mother is oblivious to the affair. But she's happy. She loves my Father, and they love me, and I love them! So you tell me Jade West...how is it selfish to want to keep a loving famly together!?"

Jade walked over to Jasper slowly. She bent over so she was eye level with him. And with pure anger, and lingering sorrow, she said...

"Be grateful, you have a family." and with that she stood up, and walked over to Cat's bed. She began running her fingers through Cat's hair.

"All of you. Get out." Jade said without even looking at the rest of the gang.

They all abliged, and made their way trough the door, and out into the hallway.

Andre turned to Jasper. "So, you said that Trina held a knife up to you, and told you she would kill you?"

"If I tried to help Cat,yes. Which I did, before she warned me. I can't help Cat or any one else for that matter if I'm nearing death myself."

Beck and Andre nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did you see what she gave Cat?" Beck asked.

"Some form of tranqualizer. Meant for...monkeys or Marsupials like a koala bear. Only she gave her enough to take down a Great Dane. And, ironically enough, Cat is pretty much the size of a large dog."

"So, what do we do now?" Beck asked.

"I say, we find out where Trina's hiding out; see if she know where Tori went to, and then...we bring them both back to Jade." Andre said.

They all silently agreed with one another. and headed out to look for Trina. 


	15. Update: More To Come!

I would like to apologize to anyone who has been reading my stories and might be wondering wether or not I'm going to be continuing my current fanfiction story, or if I will ever write the follow up stories I had planned.

Recently, I wasn't sure if I truly wanted to continue this story. I was even considering deleting my account and never writing or reading stories again. However I came to the conclusion that even if there is only one or two people reading my fanfiction, it would not be fair to those people.

Whenever someone reads one of my stories, leaves a review of a chapter, etc, I appreciate it. So to those people, I want to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my writing.

So with that in mind I decided that, perhaps I could get over this by reading some stories. Ones I have read before, and ones I have not.  
And, I came to the conclusion that I really do miss writing. Sure I get writers block a lot, but it's part of the process and it's fun.

I know I've been indecisive way too much, and I've written a few chapters (or more) that weren't exactly up to par. I didn't put as much work or effort into them as I could have.

So, I've made the decision that I will no longer make excuses for myself. I will continue writing, and I will do everything I can to make sure that the chapters I post are as enthralling as I would like them to be.

I will no longer try to write a chapter in one day. I will take my time. I will look for errors and room for improvement. I never make promises I can't keep, so I promise I will not stop writing, I will continue my current story. And, yes I will be writing the follow up fanfictions.

I appreciate you taking the time to read this and stay tuned.

Signed  
~NosferatuInSpace


	16. I am the law!

**Well, I said I was going to be coming back with more chapters, and here I am. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and there will be more, so stay tuned.  
I now return you to your regularly scheduled reading.  
**

* * *

 **(Jade's POV)**

As I sit here beside the hospital bed glancing periodically over at Cat who is smiling, seemingly dreaming of something or someone that obviously makes her happy, I can't help but wonder if all of this was my fault. My thoughts are erratic. I'm jumping between the possibility of myself being to blame for the previous events that transpired, leading to my kitten being rushed to the hospital, or maybe this isn't my fault at all. Maybe I'm just getting lost in my own thoughts trying to figure out why this happened and, more importantly, how could have prevented it had I known.

I know that to some people, the choice is clear. However I just can't shake this feeling and it bothers me so much to even think that I'm to blame for Cat's misfortunes. I look at her again; still asleep, still smiling. I stand up from the chair and walk back and forth about the room in an attempt to stretch my muscles. I don't know how long we've been here. I haven't bothered to check my phone. I've been to focused on Cat. I hope that when she wakes up,she doesn't remember this. It may be a far stretch to assume this but in a rare occurrence, I'm actually trying to look on the bright side of things. Despite recent events.

I turn around and take one long look at Cat. I walk over to the bed, kiss her forehead, and whisper gently that I'm going to get some coffee, I would be right back, and I love her.  
I make my way out into the hallway. It reeks of Clorox and a passing scent of urine from a bin that reads "Soiled Linen." It takes me a while but I finally find the cafeteria. And just my luck, it's closed. "Shit." I say to myself. "I'll have to make a call."

The phone rings for about five seconds or so before Beck picks up.

"Hey Jade! What's up?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Hey. Quick question, the cafeteria here is closed. I need you to pick me up three large coffee's."

"That's more of a request than a question, isn't it?"

"Beck, I swear, if you don't-"

"Whoa! Okay, okay. I'll pick you up your coffee's. But, uh... I'm with Andre and Jasper right now, and we have our hands tied at the moment, so could you give us-"

"What do you mean you have your hands tied?"

"Well, not so much us as...Trina."

I glanced back and forth, surveying the area around me. When I was sure there weren't any staff around, I whispered into the phone.

"You have Trina?!"

"Yeah, we kind of have her hands and ankles tied. She's in the backseat, Andre and Jasper are making sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Oh my god."

"Look I know it's not exactly ethical, but-"

"Ethical? I don't give a shit about ethical right now. Look, what you need to do is bring Trina to the hospital. I'll see if I can find an empty room somewhere, and I'll have a little chat with her while the rest of you look after Cat."

"Are you sure? Don't you think we should bring her to the police station? I really think the law should get involved, she should go to jail."

"Just fucking do it!" I yelled. After which I surveyed the area once more. The coast was clear.

"Listen, Beck, I'm the law right now. I'm the judge and the jury. What I say goes. And if you don't want me to be the executioner, I suggest you bring Trina, to me, right now. Got it?" Beck took a moment before responding. I could almost feel his uncertainty. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there in about five minutes." And with that he hung up.

He could tell I was obviously being irrational. That I was going off of emotions instead of logic and reason. Hell, even I know that. But if you had known me for as long as he has, wouldn't you come to expect that sort of thing?

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take long for me to find an empty room. It was roughly five yards away from where I had been standing during my conversation with Beck. The best part about this room was the fact that it locked from the outside. I just needed to pick the lock, get Trina and I in there, and have someone else lock it. I plan on speaking with Trina for a long time. And after what she did to Cat, I'm really open to the idea of getting physical.

I picked the lock. It only took me about fifteen seconds. And immediately after, Beck, Andre, and Jasper came around the corner with Trina.

"We tried looking for Tori too." Andre said.

"And?" I asked.

"No luck. Trina claims she doesn't know where she is."

"We'll see." I opened the door. "Let's go."

Trina looked at each one of us with look of disgust on her face before making her way inside the room.

"Now, I need the three of you to watch over Cat. Get her anything she needs, or wants. If she wakes up, come get me."

"What if she's already awake by the time we get there?" Beck asked.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Then come back and get me, dumb ass!"

They all walked away at once. As I turned around towards the door, I was shoved to floor. I let out a huff, as I came crashing to floor with all my weight. I turned my head to see Trina running away in the direction of the back exit.

"Fuck!" I shouted. Looks like I have a chase on my hands. This should be fun.


	17. It's Alive!

(Jade's POV)

Chasing after Trina was a lot harder than I thought. This girl surprisingly fast.  
I was gradually getting more and more winded with every corner I turned. The back exit was in sight. She stopped and turned around. I'm assuming she was trying to see how far or how close I was to catching her. I wasn't that far away. Just a few seconds and I would be within arms reach. She quickly realized this and ran out the back and I continued my pursuit.

I chased her all throughout the parking lot, dodging cars and following her in to a multilevel parking lot. I can't allow her to get to the elevator. If she does, I'm screwed.  
We continued this until we finally reached the top floor. There was nowhere to go but down, and I know neither one of us was going to jump. I have Cat to tend to and Trina might be desperate to escape but she's not desperate enough to commit suicide.

"Trina!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Just let me go! I promise I won't hurt Cat or anyone else again." She pleaded.

"Bullshit! You and I both know that you'll try to get your filthy paws on Cat, one way or another!"

I walked up to her as she quite literally backed into a corner. I squatted down and placed my hand on her throat.

"Where...is...Tori?"

She looked at me, confused.

"I don't know." I tightened my grip. And she placed her hands on my wrist in attempt to pry it off of her.

"Tell me where she is or I'll keep squeezing!"

"I don't know! She ran off! I haven't heard from her in days!" I loosened my grip just enough for her to be able to get enough air into her lungs.

"Talk."

*Back at the hospital*  
(Nobody's POV)

Everyone stood in the waiting room waiting for confirmation that Cat was awake. They tried getting in to the room to see for themselves but unfortunately they weren't was still sleeping and the doctors and nurses thought it might be best if she were to be left to the observation of the hospital staff, much to the dissapointment of Andre, Beck, and Jasper who insisted they keep a close eye on their friend.  
Andre turned to Beck who was playing solitare on his phone.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Do you think Trina will still be alive when Jade is done with her?"

Beck snickered. "I hope not, for Trina's sake."

Andre smiled and turned to see Robbie walk in to the waiting room.

"Hey Rob! What's going on?"

Robbie simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much. How's Cat?"

"She's asleep right now so we don't much."

"Well why can't we just go in and see her?"

"Because the hospital staff are being a bunch a ganks!"

One nurse looked over at Andre and gave him a dirty look.

"What?! Yeah I said it!"

She just shook her head in annoyance and went back to work and Beck spoke up.

"Dude, calm down. We'll see her in no time. She can't sleep forever."

"Yeah only Rumplestiltskin can do that!" Robbie said matter of factly.

Andre looked at Robbie and Beck in confusion.

"Umm Rumpstiltskin didn't sleep forever, you're thinking of Rip Van Winkle."

"Oh. Well...who's Rumplestiltskin?"

"In short, he tried take the first born son of a miller's daughter."

Robbie nodded his head and sat down. No sooner did he do this, did Jade come rushing in. All four stood up immediately.

"Where's Trina?" They all asked in unison.

*Back at the parking lot*

Trina sat on the ground with one arm up in the air as Jade had handcuffed her to rail. She yelled at passers by to come help her but they all walked away with a scared and slightly confused expression on their faces.

*At the hospital*  
(Jade's POV)

"Who cares? She'll be fine. Any word on Cat?"

Andre let out a heavy sigh and slumped in his chair.. "Not yet. The doctors and the nurses won't say anything and they're keeping us out here so they can keep a closer eye on Cat."

I crossed my arms, nodded my head and turned on my heels towards the hallway. I could hear the footsteps of Andre, Beck and Jasper as they followed right behind me.

"Jade." Beck grabbed my arm to stop me. "We can't just walk in. We have to listen to medical staff. They know what's best."

I scoffed and and gave him disgusted look.

"Screw the medical staff. I'm going to see Cat."

We walked a little farther and stopped in front of Cat's door. I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face when I saw Cat sitting up in her bed smiling happily and looking around the room as she took small bites of cinnamon applesauce from a cup.  
She turned her head towards the door and upon seeing me her eyes lit up, she bounced up and down while slapping her legs like an over excited child. I rushed through the door and held her and kissed her for as long as I could.

She turned her head to look at everyone with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Cat!"  
"Hey!"  
"What's up Little Red?"

"Where have you been?"

"Well..." I started, sitting down next to Cat's bed and holding her hand. "The boys weren't allowed to stay because of some stupid medical staff"

"It wasn't stupid Jade." Beck interjected. I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"And I've been busy with Trina. Cat sat up, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Trina?! She's here?! I don't want to see her! Please Jade keep her away!" She was holding on to my shirt for dear life at this point.

"Cat! It's okay Baby. It's okay. She's preoccupied at the moment. She's not going to come anywhere near you."

"Yeah you never told us what happened to her. What did you do?" Andre asked.

"Yeah and what did she tell you? Anythng?" Beck added.

I looked at Cat and with smirk I said..."I may have handcuffed her to a railing."

Cat gasped and covered her mouth but laughed none the less. Beck smiled and shook his head, Andre raised his eyebrows at me, and Jasper just stood there looking at Cat. She looked over at Jasperonly to have him hang his head in shame. Serves him right. He should feel ashamed.

"Jasper..." Cat started. He looked up at her and his eyes were bloodshot, tears cascading down his face.

"I'm...s...I'm so sorry Cat." In response to his apology Cat simply held out her hand for him to take. He slowly walked over and took it.

"I saw the look on your face before I blacked out. You were sad. If you didn't want to help Trina you wouldn't be here right now with your friends."

"Whoa! I barely know him he is not-" Cat interrupted me.

"Jade, no. He's our friend and we give our friends second chances." Jasper smiled along with Beck and Andre. I crossed my arms and and let out a heavy sigh.

"So anyways..." I started in an annoyed tone. "Trina said that Tori was fleeing to Florida. Apparantly Tori had nothing to do with what happned to Cat but because of what she had already done, she felt like she would be an easy target."

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked.

"We go to Florida, get Tori and have her testify against Trina. Speaking of which..."

*Up in the parking lot*

Trina sat in the corner still handcuffed to the rail, whinig as loud as she could.

"Please! Someone get me a glass of water! I'm thirsty!"

An elderly man was walking by.

"Oh! 'scuse me, Sir!? Can I get a glass of water?"

"Shut up!"

Trina was left there all night. 


	18. The Voyage

Chapter 18  
(Nobody's POV)

Everyone stayed at the hospital until they were told to leave. Jade told Cat that they were going to pack their bags and hit the road in the morning.

"Please be careful Jadey! That's a really long trip and coffee can only hold you for so long before you need sleep!" Cat pleaded.  
"I'll be fine Cat. I'll text you and call you when I can so that you know what's going on and where we are. Okay?" Cat smiled and nodded and Jade kissed her lovingly before making her way towards the door. Beck gave Cat a reassuring smile, Andre smiled and waved goodbye while Jasper walked over and gave her a hug.

It was decided that they would leave around six o'clock. That gave them roughly ten hours to plan out the trip, pack everything and get at least a little bit of sleep. Jade went home, made a pot of coffee, put on some music and began thinking of she would have to bring on the trip. Obviously she needed the essentials but what if Tori were to try and get away? What could she have in her vast arsenal that could be pertinent to such a situation? Her scissors were her typical go-to but no...she needed something else. She packed everything she could think of that she would need for this long of a trip and looked over at the clock. She had to leave in eight hours. That should be enough. Jade got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep. seven hours later her alarm went off. She growled, turned off the alarm and got ready. As she was leaving she noticed everybody out in front.

"Hey, everybody ready?" They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. We just need to make one stop before we leave."

"Cat?" Andre asked.

"Visiting hours aren't open yet." Jade said as she put her luggage in the back seat of her car.

"I thought you didn't care about visiting hours." Beck said.

"My focus is on getting Tori and having her testify against Trina. I want to see Cat but I can't afford to waste time trying to sneak in to a hospital only to be thrown out five minutes later. I need to make a quick stop before we head out on the highway only this will be to our benefit if everything goes as planned." Without another word Jade hopped in her car and made her way up to the Vega's house and parked just a few yards down the road. Confused, Beck, Andre and Jasper all got out of the car.  
Jade saw this and called Beck on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Get back in the damn car!"

"What? Why? And why are you calling me on your cell phone I'm like, ten feet away from your car."

"Just do as I say. Get back in the car." Beck just shrugged and shook his head. He turned around and told Andre and Jasper to get back in.

About ten to fifteen minutes had passed and Jade was growing very impatient. She kept tapping her foot and letting out an annoyed heavy sigh every ten seconds.  
She looked out her window again and saw what she had been waiting for. Trina's parents were leaving for work. They said their goodbyes, got in their cars and drove away in opposite directions. Jade waited until both of them had turned the corner and neither of their cars were in view. That's when she got out of her car and made her way up to the front door. Taking a bobby pin out her pocket, she was able to pick the lock in about a minute. She slowly opened the door checking to see if there was anyone home. she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything but she still remained on guard. Making her way up the stairs very slowly, she turned her head in every direction, making sure she was alone. When she reached the top she looked in the first door on the left. This was Tori's old room. It had now been converted into a home office and the walls had been repainted a powder blue with white trim. She then made her way to the next door on the right, Trina's room. She slowly opened the door and peaked in, nothing. She walked in and began rummaging through the drawers and closet when she heard someone gasp.

She turned to face Trina who apparently had been getting ready for work and was in the shower when Jade walked in. She had a look of terror on her face as Jade just stood there with her arms crossed.

"How did you get out of your handcuffs?!"

"I-I'm...I'm sorry?"

"Come here!" Jade made her way towards Trina and she ran off causing Jade to run after her. She just managed to grab the back of her shirt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please let me go! I'm sorry!"

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?"

"Where are the drugs you gave to Cat?!"

"I don't have anymore! Please let me go!" Trina was crying hysterically at this point.

"You're lying! You have more. Where are they?!"

"I told you I don't have anymore! I just had one!"

Still holding on to Trina's shirt, Jade made her way down the stairs.

"Fine. I suppose you could still be useful. You're coming with us." Jade pulled Trina towards the front door by her shirt.

"Wait! Whoa! What?! Where? I'm not going with you!"

Jade stopped and shoved Trina up against the wall.

"Yes you are and you know why. You started this. Everything with your prissy little sister was all settled and Cat was on the road to getting better and dealing with what happened then you came along and for your own selfish reasons decided to fuck everything up again! So...you, me, Beck, Andre and Jasper are going to take a little trip down to Florida to pick up your sister. And we're going to end this and you once and for all. Now, where's the duct tape?"

"Why?" Trina shrunk down with a scared expression. Jade gave her an evil grin.

A few moments passed and Jade and Trina emerged from the house. Trina had her hands and ankles taped up as well a strip of tape across her mouth. She had to hop down the driveway.

Andre and Beck looked over at Jade, with a look that said "I'm not surprised you did this...but what the hell?!" She just smiled. and shoved Trina in the passenger seat.  
Andre looked at Beck.

"You know, sometimes I hope that Jade isn't as evil as she seems."

"Yeah? How well has that been working out for you?" Beck asked

"Not good Beck. Not good."

Beck and Jade started their cars and headed towards the highway. This was going to be a long but interesting trip.

* * *

 _ **I know it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter. I'm keeping my promise to finish this story and the other sequels to this story. My focus has been on other things in recent months but now I feel as though I'm ready to get back in to it. I've set a goal for myself to write at least fifty words everyday for a chapter. Which is what I did with this. I hope you enjoyed it. and stay tuned because there is more to come! :)**_


	19. The Voyage (Part 2)

Chapter 19  
(Nobody's POV)

The trip had been going just as expected so far. They were all just two hours into their trip and already Jade had resisted the urge to punch, kick, and slap Trina several times. She just wouldn't stop complaining. Jade's phone rang and she saw that it was Andre. She answered and the other end of the conversation played through her car speakers.

"Yeah?"

"Hey so, Beck and I were wondering...what exactly is our plan to get Tori when we get there?" Jade looked over at Trina who gave her a nasty look and growled.

"I'm still thinking. We have roughly two to three days depending on whether or not we stop off at a motel along the way. That gives me plenty of time to think of something."

Trina squirmed in her seat and proceeded to mumble incoherently. Jade, obviously getting fed up with this very quickly decided reach over with a quick glance and rip the tape half off of Trina's mouth.

"OW! Are you serious?! You couldn't do that with a little mmmmphph" Jade got sick of listening to her already and pressed the tape back over Trina's mouth causing her to once again give Jade a dirty look.

"I was considering listening to what you had to say but not with that attitude." She looked over at Trina with a smile.

"If you want to speak again it better be with a lot less aggression or this trip will get considerably worse for you, and better for me."

Trina just sunk down in her seat, almost curling up in a ball.

Everyone kept silent, mostly listening to music on the radio, and their phones.  
Trina had even managed to keep relatively quiet for most of the day. A break to get gas, as well as two breaks to get coffee and use the rest stops along the way and the sun was begining to set. They were currently on the border of New Mexico and Texas.  
They drove around for about an hour before settling for a semi-decent motel.

It wasn't anything special. Really, there's no motel that is. It was just one building with twleve rooms in the front and ten in the back. The color of it was not pleasing in the slightest. The sign was dark blue with pink neon letters and a red outline. The building was sort of similar in color except the walls were painted an egg shell white, the roof was painted the same dark blue as the sign and pillars in the front were painted a dull pink. Paint was chipping off all over the building revealing aged wood with holes in it.

The parking lot was begining to be reclaimed by mother nature as several cracks ran along the side of the building, out front, and in the back lot. All with copious amounts of weeds sprouting out from underneath whatever pavement still remained.

Beck, Andre and Jasper all offered to go in and get rooms as, if anyone in the building were to see Jade walking in with someone bound in duct tape would obviously arouse suspicion and there would no doubt be the possibility of someone calling the cops thinking a group of kids are holding someone hostage.

This remained the plan until a few moments later Jade came storming in, pulling Trina by her arm.

"You guys can handle her, I'm done!"

Beck spoke up. "Jade! Really?! We agreed that you and Trina would stay in the car."

"We were. Until IT wanted to speak, so being the kind person I am, I pulled back the tape and she tried to bite my finger!"

"Will you please go back to the car?!" Beck asked raising his voice.

Jade looked over at the elderly man at the front desk who was shifting his gaze from Jade to Trina with a very concerned expression on his face.

"Oh don't worry. She likes it." She gave everyone a smile and walked out back to the car with Trina letting out a muffled scream at Jade. "I told you to shut up!" Jade yelled back to which Trina just whined.

Beck turned back to the man with a smile. "Soooooo...ummm...the room?"

"I-I guess. This isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen." He handed Beck two different keys with a shaky hand.

Beck tilted his head in confusion but decided not to ask any questions. Partly out of fear and partly because there were more important matters at hand here. He grabbed the keys and walked out to see Jade standing on top of the car, her boot resting on Trina's back who was laying face down on the hood.

"I had to restrain her somehow. She's a little more feisty than usual." Trina began yelling at Jade but soon stopped when she remembered the tape wasn't going to allow her to speak clearly no matter how hard she tried. Jade jumped down and grabbed Trina by the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards the room. They stopped in front of the door and JAde told Beck to hold Trina's arm so she doesn't escape again. As Jade opened the door, Trina raised her hand.

"I...I think she's asking permission to speak." Beck said in shock. To which Jade replied "Excellent work detective!" She then ripped the tape off with a little less force than she had previously. "What?"

"Ummm...Are we going to bed now because I'm not really tired and I mmmphphmhph"

Jade smiled as she put the tape back over her mouth. "You are going to sleep now. And if you don't, it's your own damn fault because we're waking up at six o' clock sharp. Now get." She pushed Trina in to the room who just sat down on the bed, hunched over.

After everyone was settled in and just about to sleep, Jade sat down on the bed and looked at some pictures of her and Cat. She smiled and blew a kiss to the picture before setting her alarm and laying down. As she turned on her side she saw Beck, in the other bed smiling at her.

"What?!"

"That was cute. You're just a big softy."

Jade rolled her eyes and turned on her other side. "Just shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
